


Spectator Sports

by byericacameron



Series: Canon AU [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fights, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byericacameron/pseuds/byericacameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidewinder was supposed to meet Ty and Zane for dinner, but a quiet sit-down isn't what they find when they arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator Sports

“Are you sure this is where we were supposed to meet them?” Owen asked, leaning forward to peer through the windshield at the grimy looking bar. “I thought we’d outgrown places like this.”

“Ty said the place belonged to a friend of his.” Kelly shrugged. “He never said the place was  _nice_.”

“You getting a little too used to the high life, Johns?” Digger asked with a grin. “You never used to complain about dives.”

“Yeah. That was when we couldn’t afford any better, man.”

“Well, all righty then mister six-figure-security-contract,” Digger prodded.

Owen only shook his head and smirked. “Careful. You’re starting to turn a little green there, Dig.”

“Oh this is gonna be an interesting night,” Nick muttered as he walked around the front of the car and slung his arm over Kelly’s shoulders. “I can already tell.”

“And you’re usually right.” Kelly smirked up at him.

Nick groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Seriously.” Owen sniffed loudly and grimaced. “Are we sure we got the right—”

“Son of a bitch!”

The curse was definitely Ty’s and the thud that followed it carried the distinct sound of a body hitting brick.

Nick was the first to run, but the others were only half a pace behind him. They sprinted toward the side of the building and Nick spent the entire ten seconds cursing every single one of his missing weapons because whatever was happening in that alley was turning into an all-out brawl.

“Just  _once_ , Ty!” Zane shouted over the smack of fists against flesh. “Just _one time_  I would like for your promise of a quiet night out to—” something thudded and Garrett grunted “—to actually come true.”

“Hey!” Nick turned the corner just as Ty slammed his boot into one guy’s chest. “This is  _not_  my fault!”

With the way they’d been arguing, Nick had expected this to be a bloodbath. It was, but not a drop of it was coming from Grady or Garrett. Nick skidded to a halt and watched in vague fascination as his best friend ducked automatically under Zane’s right hook only to use Zane’s shoulder as leverage to kick an oncoming attacker in the side of the head.

“Oh  _that_  had to hurt,” Kelly said next to him.

“Should we step in?” Owen asked.

“I dunno.” Digger leaned against the brick wall of the bar. “Seems like they’re doin’ all right.”

And, surprisingly enough, they were. More than all right. They moved like they’d been trained to it. Like they’d been fighting at each other’s backs for decades instead of a few years. They fought like…well, like Sidewinder fought.

“If I went in to find popcorn, it’d probably be done before I got back, huh?”

Digger nodded as Ty knocked another assailant out cold. “At this rate, yeah.”

“I don’t know if you’d really want to eat whatever they’re serving in this place anyway,” Owen said.

“The man has a point.” Digger winced as Zane tossed a guy over his shoulder only to have him flatten against the wall like a bug. “Oh, man. I hate that. That shit hurts!”

“He was asking for it,” Owen said. “His form was all wrong.”

Ty rolled across Zane’s back when he was doubled over from a punch to the gut and slammed his knee into some idiot who was too slow to get out of the way. Zane stumbled slightly from Ty’s weight, but Ty was there to stabilize him. At least until he shoved him out of the way of a pocketknife.

Digger shrugged. “Yeah, but brick burn is not a thing to fuck with.”

“I wonder what Ty did to piss off this many people at once,” Kelly mused. “Cause, you know, it might just be me, but ten against two seems like overkill for a situation like this.”

“Knowing Ty he at least partially deserved it,” Nick said.

One of the attackers pulled a blade and Sidewinder tensed, shifting to the balls of their feet to sprint toward the fray as the knife came down toward Zane’s unprotected side. Nick heard Kelly suck in a breath to shout a warning.

It wasn’t necessary.

“Don’t you dare, you fucker!” Ty shouted as he kicked the guy in the ribs. The guy stumbled and the swipe missed, but he didn’t go down. “The only one allowed to leave scars on him is me!”

They all winced when Ty blocked a knife strike with his arm, the leather sleeve of his jacket barely protecting him from the blade.

“I’m not sure if I want—” Zane rammed his elbow into his opponent’s cheek then caught the guy’s face with his knee on the way down. “—want to hit you or kiss you for that, doll.”

Ty cackled maniacally as he took down someone who’d managed to crawl up from the ground. “Why not both, Lone Star?”

“They’re kind of good together, aren’t they?” Owen asked as they watched Zane knock out the guy who tried to stab Ty. “I mean, they’re like…balanced or something.”

Digger snorted. “That was fucking eloquent, Johns.”

But Owen was right. They were good together. They anticipated each other in all the right ways and they seemed to operate in the full knowledge and trust that the other guy would be there if they needed him. That kind of trust was rare and hard to build. Somehow they had it. And it was a thing of beauty to watch them flounce every asshole who came at them.

And then there was silence and only two left standing.

Kelly was the one who started the round of applause. “Outstanding work, gentlemen! I give you full marks for improvisation and not actually killing anyone.”

Ty and Zane spun around, gaping at the rest of Sidewinder.

“The fuck?!” Ty strode closer, glaring at all of them. “How long have you assholes been standing there? You didn’t think it’d be a good idea to help?”

“Nah,” Digger said with a devilish grin.

Ty huffed and turned the full force of his glare on Nick.

Nick shrugged. “Seemed like you guys had it handled.” Zane stepped up behind Ty and Nick nodded a hello. “You guys work well together.”

“It was practically poetry in motion,” Kelly said.

Zane raised an eyebrow as he wiped blood from the cut on his lip. “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“I will join Kelly in awarding full marks only if you tell me that we are  _not_ actually eating here tonight,” Owen said.

Ty’s glare melted into a slightly guilty look. “Apparently my friend sold this place a few months ago and didn’t tell me?”

Zane huffed an aggrieved sigh. “Yeah and apparently the new owners are not voting yes on the upcoming marriage equality law.”

“What did you do, Ty?” Nick asked.

“It was just a kiss!” Ty looked both confused and furious. “Those fuckers can go to hell if they think they can stop me from kissing my fucking fiancé.”

“As opposed to fucking your kissing fiancé?” Kelly asked.

Zane snorted with laughter and then winced when the cut on his lip split open again. The sight of the fresh blood on his soon-to-be-husband’s face sent Ty in to full-on mothering mode. The Ty version of it anyway.

“You’re bleeding on my favorite shirt,” Ty told Zane as he wiped some of the blood away with his thumb. “We should probably get out of here before someone comes out to clean this mess up. Or the cops show. And you need ice, baby.”

“And we all still need to eat,” Owen reminded them. “Or are we not doing that tonight?”

“We could head home and order in,” Zane suggested, watching Ty with remarkable fondness in his eyes for someone who just got him into a bar brawl.

“Isn’t there really good Italian near you?” Kelly asked, an impish grin on his face.

“There is.” Zane’s smiled grew, carrying some of the same mischievous light as Kelly’s. “What d’you think, doll?”

Ty somehow managed to roll his eyes and glare at the same time. “Whatever. Yes. Fine. We can order from that damn Italian place.”

“You’re buying right?” Digger asked as they walked toward the cars. Behind them, the guys on the ground were beginning to groan as they woke up. “You did drag us all the way out here for nothing.”

“What? How does that mean I owe you dinner?” Ty asked. “If anything you fuckers should be buying  _us_  dinner for just standing there and watching that shit like it was a pay-per-view show.”

“It was pretty entertaining,” Owen said.

As the guys fell into their usual pointless bickering, Nick’s eyes met Zane’s and they both dropped back a couple paces.

“You doin’ all right?” Nick asked, noticing a very slight limp.

“Nothing that won’t heal in a day or two.” He shrugged like the cuts, scrapes, bruises, and contusions he’d collected tonight were nothing.

“You guys work well together.” Zane glanced at him, a little surprised but mostly pleased. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you trained with Recon.”

His eyes went wide. “That’s…Thanks, Nick.”

Nick opened his mouth, but Ty cut him off. “You assholes coming or what? I’m hungry.”

“Fist fights always made you hungry!” Kelly told him. “Remember that time in Germany on leave?”

Ty slapped his hands over his ears and sang, “La la la la la la!”

Zane laughed, grabbed Ty’s elbow, and steered him toward their car. “C’mon, Meow Mix. Feed me before I wither away and die.”

Nick unlocked his rental and the guys piled in, but he glanced back at Ty and Zane. They were standing by the driver side of Ty’s Mustang, their foreheads touching as Ty ran his fingers gently across Zane’s face. It was touching and rare to see that much softness in Ty. Nick smiled to himself as he closed the door and started the engine to head back to their house. 


End file.
